Essential Vertigo: Sandman Vol 1 3
Other Characters: * Leigh * Mad Hettie * Rachel * Rachel's father Locations: * England :*London Items: * Dream's Sand Pouch Vehicles: * Chas Chandler's taxicab | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Essential Vertigo: Sandman #3, Sandman: Preludes and Nocturnes and Sandman: Absolute Edition, Volume 1. * John Constantine is a minor occultist who has considerable influence in the world of the supernatural. Although John is quite knowledgeable of the occult, he has very little true power. By his own account, he gets by more on reputation than actual skill. Constantine is the main character in the comic book series Hellblazer. His friend Chas Chandler is a regular supporting cast member in that title. Constantine appeared last in cameo in issue #2. His last actual appearance was in the first six pages of ''Hellblazer'' #19. He appears next in pages 18-24 of that same title. * Chas Chandler appeared last in ''Hellblazer'' #18. He appears next in ''Hellblazer'' #21. * Mad Hettie is an obscure character who seems to make her way around various Vertigo-related titles. She was introduced in a cameo appearance in ''Hellblazer'' #9. She is one of the main supporting characters in Death: The High Cost of Living. * John makes a reference to an incident that took place in Newcastle. Newcastle was the scene of a botched exorcism that Constantine took part in in 1978. The trial proved so harrowing that Constantine was committed at the Ravenscar Secure Hospital for two years. Ironically, John's physician at the hospital was Doctor Roger Huntoon who made an appearance last issue. * John compares Dream to "the big green bloke" stating that "he doesn't have a sense of humor either". The individual John is referring to is Alec Holland, the Swamp Thing. Constantine made his first appearance in issue #37 of Swamp Thing's own title and has made sporadic appearances throughout the series run. * At one point, John tells Chas "I ain't no mark for the Venus of the Hardsell". "Venus of the Hardsell" is the name of a punk rock song written by John and his late friend Gary Lester and performed by their old band Mucous Membrane. This song is the band's only hit. | Trivia = * This is the first issue of the series where Dream is referred to as the Sandman. He is also referred to as Oneiros. Oneiros is another word for Oneiroi. In Greek mythology, the Oneiroi are the sons of Hypnos - the God of Slumber. The most powerful of the Oneiroi was Morpheus, another name for Dream. * One of the items that John mentions that Rachel stole from him was his collection of Silver Surfer comic books. The Silver Surfer of course is a well-known Marvel Comics super-hero. He did team up with Kyle Rayner on one occasion however in a Marvel/DC crossover.Green Lantern and the Silver Surfer #1 * One of the items in John's storage locker is a book labeled "Crisis". This might be a reference to the Crisis on Infinite Earths event, though in the chronology of the DC Universe, the Crisis was never documented. * This issue is peppered with lyrics from various pop songs relating to dreams. Songs include:Sandman #3 Annotations; confirmation of song titles :* "Dream a Little Dream of Me" by the Mamas and the Papas :* "Mister Sandman" by the Chordettes :* "Sweet Dreams" by Patsy Kline :* "Sweet Dreams" by the Eurythmics :* "Dream Lover" by Bobby Darin :* "Power of Love" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood :* "In Dreams" by Roy Orbison :* "The Dreaming" by Kate Bush | Recommended = * Dreaming (Volume 1) * Sandman (Volume 2) | Links = * Sandman article at Wikipedia * Sandman: Preludes and Nocturnes article at Wikipedia * Sandman series index at Comicbookdb.com * Sandman series index at the Grand Comics Database * Sandman Annotations }} References Category:Vertigo